Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method and an apparatus for transmitting a message between a host and a device, and to a method of managing a message transmission flow and a storage device using the method.
Description of Related Art
In general, interface standards that are used for message transmission between a host and a device have transmission flow including a command phase, a data phase, and a status phase. The status phase is a period for transmitting response information to the host after the device transmits or receives data. Accordingly, research into a method of minimizing latency between the data phase and the status phase is needed to improve system performance.